


Don't Go

by JesseRomaeve112



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseRomaeve112/pseuds/JesseRomaeve112
Summary: Soundwave has a little sister named (Y/n) their age separation was quite large he was in his twenties when she wasn't even close to being double digits. When he had to leave home to work and be with his friend Blaster she was spark broken. When the war broke out she was told he was dead and any information of him was kept away from her. Her skills had become too great and they feared she would join the Deceptions if Soundwave ever found her.Blaster just hopes he can do right by her and keep her from her brother as much as it hurts him to do so.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was all a random thought and it may have very slow updates.

    
Soundwave slowly rebooted his systems as he onlined out of his recharge. Today was the day, the day he left home to go find his own and find a job. Blaster his best friend would be his roommate. They both graduated top of their class in communication technologies. He had to get his things and get ready. He and Blaster would be leaving to cat catch the early Sub-Tram to Kaon City. He went to go sit up but felt a tug at his frame. He hummed in confusion and looked at his frame. He let out a small chuckle his frame had been tied to the berth with duct tape. 

   "(Y/n)." He muttered softly knowing it was you his little sister who had done this. You loved your brother dearly and were in distress at the fact that he was leaving. He remembered the first night when he and your parents explained he would be leaving soon to live his life. He felt a lot of regret when he saw you start to cry. When they tried to comfort you you ran off to your room and locked yourself in so you could cry. You ended up locking yourself in your room for the next two day cycles refusing to speak to anyone. You had energon treats in your room which kept you full for those two day cycles. You became a much more quiet femling after hearing the news. Whenever you got the chance you found some way to keep Soundwave around longer until today. The day you'd run out of useful full proof ideas. 

Soundwave easily sat up ripping the duct tape off he peeled it off his frame and threw it away. He got up and went to grab his suitcase filled with his stuff. It felt strangly heavier than the night before so he laid it on his berth and opened it. Inside was a bunch of scrap metal that was making the suitcase weight more than it should. All the things that had been packed the night before had been emptied and most likely hidden.

   "(Y/n)." He sighed once again and cleaned out the metal. Little did he know she was hiding under his berth upset things weren't going according to her plan. He went around the house in search of his belongings which he managed to find in some of the strangest places. His data files were in one of the energon cubes. His holo projector was tucked behind stuff on the tallest shelf in the house. His servo held monitor was under the desk in his sire's office now all that he had left to find was his Sub-Tram ticket. He'd searched the house four times over but had no idea where his sister had hidden it. 

   "(Y/n)! Alright I give up where'd you hide my ticket I really need it!" Soundwave stated hoping his sister would come out of wherever she was hiding with his ticket. He stood up and turned around from where he was searching when he heard his sister's quiet ped steps approach. Your optics were sad and her cheeks still wet from crying. You dared not meet his gaze as you held the ticket in your servos. He knelt down to your level and rested his servo on your shoulder.

   "(Y/n) I really need that, I have to meet up with Blaster soon so we can head to Kaon." Soundwave explained hoping you'd release your death grip on the data ticket. 

   "You're just leaving so you can go with your friend." You told him gripping the ticket tighter. 

   "(Y/n) it is only for a little while." Soundwave tried to explain to you. You looked him dead in the optics.

    "Then why can't you take me with you? You always take me with you!" You were upset Soundwave and you did everything together. Be it staying at home and having fun or going someplace else. You were angry and sad all at once which normally wasn't a good combination. He frowned and cupped your cheek plating.

   "I can't take you with me, you have school and friends here." He tried to explain to you. But you couldn't get it, you were capable enough to take care of yourself. You loosened your grip on the ticket and held it out to him. 

   "I promise I'll come back to visit and I'd take you with me if I could." He said stroking your helm. Your frame shook as you tried to compose yourself. You shoved the ticket against his chassis.

    "Just take the stupid thing!" You practically yelled. He was shocked by your outburst but went to grab the ticket. You got inpatient and just dropped it running off back upstairs to your room to hide. Your room door sealed shut and locked, you grabbed your pillow and blanket and tossed them under your berth. Then you grabbed your hidden stash of energon sweets and put them under there as well. Finally you grabbed your data pad and your headphones before climbing under there. You turned music on and put your headphones over your audios silencing out everything else. 

You grabbed and energon sucker and put it in your mouth. Candy was your comfort food it made you feel better when you were sad. You laid under there comfortably in your small little fort.  

    Coolant leaked from your optics as you listened to your music wallowing in your self pity. Why didn't your brother want to take you? Soundwave always takes you. You sniffed and rubbed your optics letting out a pitiful sob. Stupid Blaster and him wanting to move away and take your brother with him. "You have friends here." He said, you didn't have friends you just told him that so he'd stop worrying. You only had him, you only liked him he was the only one that got you. You didn't like other sparklings, they weren't like you and your brother. They were mean and strange, you preferred to be alone.

   "(Y/n) don't you want to come and say goodbye to your brother!?" Your carrier shouted from downstairs. You didn't reply, you didn't want to get up and say goodbye. Goodbye meant he was leaving and wasn't coming back, he said he'd visit but you knew he couldn't. Trips were expensive and he didn't have that kind of money. You just couldn't bring yourself to do it.

   About 2 mega cycles later your parents came into your room after finally overiding the lock. They found you with the headphones on a half eaten suckered in your mouth as you recharged. Cheeks stained with still drying tears. They frowned and tucked you in knowing you'd wake up if they moved you. 

   You had been right, your brother never came to visit but you always texted each other every single day. As you grew you were isolated only leaving for school. Soundwave was the only one you spoke to anymore, your grades were excellent and your parents never complained. You were left to your own thoughts.

   Eventually the messages stopped coming that was around the time it seemed like a war would start. But you still messaged him everyday even if he didn't reply you felt as though he still listened. He always listened.

   When the war came on full force your home city was attacked. Blaster found you and had told you that Soundwave was dead. You didn't know that it was a lie then but you will later. You still message him, even though you know he's dead it still provides comfort for you. You were an Autobot now but it didn't feel right, and somewhere deep inside you knew Soundwave was still here.  
  


End file.
